An injection arrangement of the kind referred to above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,246. In this arrangement, the injection arrangement is connected to the engine and to the fuel tank via flexible connecting lines. The injection-pump block, which includes the fuel-feed pump and the injection pump, includes an intake channel section wherein a throttle flap is mounted for metering the combustion air required for the combustion. The injection-pump block must be mounted in the vicinity of the two-stroke engine, because the intake channel cannot be configured to be of any arbitrary length. Accordingly, heating of the injection-pump block by radiation heat of the two-stroke engine cannot be precluded. In the hot injection pump, the fuel conducted therethrough becomes warm and its constituents having a low boiling point tend thereby to vaporize. This causes vapor bubbles to be produced which disturb the correct metering of fuel and lead to an irregular running of the engine. Accordingly, thermal insulation must be provided for an undisturbed operation of the injection pump. Intermediate walls and insulation material between the engine and the injection pump are, however, complex and require a great amount of space.